


Too Hard...

by LadyTudor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chubby, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTudor/pseuds/LadyTudor





	Too Hard...

[](http://sta.sh/01o33qyzxfr)

##  Title: To Hard…

Readers POV

I rose out of bed at 6:00 am as usual. Also as usual  in the dorms of the Scouting Legion no one was up but as a squadron leader and the 2nd highest rank next to  Levi Ackerman it meant getting paperwork done and making sure everything was in order before breakfast. I could of got up at the normal time as the cadets and other squadron leaders but I still don’t want to stay up so late with the paperwork. But with talking about Levi I might go and say good morning to him. Slipping on my clothes and gear I head to his room. 

“Good morning Lance Corporal Levi.” He quickly glanced at me then going back to the stack of paperwork already delivered to his desk muttering a good morning to me to and telling me to drop the formalities while I am with him. You see Levi and I are best friends. Me, (Name) would go as far as saying I have a crush on him. Even if he was shorter then me (He is 5’ 2” according to his info page) he could still bring anyone down to his height.  He knew I had some issues in the past and I knew about his too. But with me being bullied I decided to change that by joining the military and not taking any crap from anyone. Yet still I do get made fun of by cadets every once and awhile (The other squadron leaders wouldn’t dare plus we are friends.) But it doesn’t matter if they get caught in the act they get cleaning duty which gets inspected by the ‘clean freak’ Levi himself.  Snickering at the thought the corporal interrupted my thoughts. 

“(Name) quit standing there like an idiot and get moving squadron fatass leader.” I stuck my tongue out at him, which made him kick me out of his office. I sighed and started to go and see if breakfast preparations were being made and that the 3D maneuver gear machine was not defective like last time. The poor kid got caught in there for three hours. Also another thing about Levi he is a sweetheart on the inside but we tease each other and sometimes like this morning he was just in a plain bad mood. 

After I went to go make sure all the preparations at both stations were made I went to my office to see a stack of paper work on it, taller then usual too. Groaning while looking at what kind it was I started it. ‘No wonder he is in a bad mood this is borrrrinngggg’. Finishing it quickly I head to breakfast seeing everybody there and go to my own table and eat by myself. Now don’t get me wrong I love to sit with the other squadron leaders and the corporal but I had a feeling that today was not going to be the best day… Especially with the comment that Levi made reminding me of my past a bit, I shivered. He usually doesn’t address me like that. 

“Breakfast is over now do fifteen laps, forty pushups and seventy five curl ups.” After Levi said this, a loud groan could be heard thought the room. “Excuse me what was that cadets!” Oooh he looked pissed but I wasn’t that thrilled for doing the exercises either. You see since I am on the plushier side also me plus exercises do not go well together but I am an expert on the 3D maneuver gear. 

“Sir yes sir.” The fear in their eyes was priceless and Hanji busted out laughing and snorting but it ended when he gave her a sharp glare look. This was odd for Levi was he on his period or something? Or was it just Hanji bugging him like usual lately. I decided to talk to her about that later. But for now I need to talk to Levi. 

“That’s better now get going!” The cadets ran out of the room and all of the squadron leaders followed walking out of the room except me. Walking up to him I could tell something was wrong, his clothes were a little messy and his eyes had dark circles around them and skin paler thin usual. He looked sick.

“Levi is something wrong?” I placed a hand on top of his shoulder and he snapped at me telling me that I was just an ‘ugly fatass’ and kept on going for ten minutes. I felt myself wanting to cry but held in the tears. There was something wrong with Levi but I didn’t care right now I ran out of the room and to Hanji to tell her I was taking the day off. She asked if anything was wrong and I said no but she knew. I told her what happened and she hugged me tightly sending me to my room saying to take it easy for the day. 

“Well so much for having a crush…” I buried my face into my pillow and cried. 

Levi POV

“What have I done.” I looked down deep in thought and sighed deeply. Why did I have to lash my anger out at (Name)… Just because of stupid news from Erwin about how work was going to increase and other issues. Hanji has been bugging me lately about (Name) about how I love her and how we should get together and have ‘Levi babies’ and be the ‘Worlds Best couple’ and her rambling about this being her one true pairing or something. I sighed and went to go talk to Hanji no matter how much I didn’t like shitty glasses.

“Well look who decided to show up shorty, Mr. Heartbreaker etc…” She started rambling and I got furious so I decided to shut her up. 

“Listen I realized I did a bad thing.” She pulled me aside to behind on of the buildings.

“Horible thing.” She corrected and my eye twitched soon almost regretting talking to her. 

“How should I make it up?” She smiled and whispered a plan in my ear that I was not so sure about but if it will get (Name) and her in my arms might as well try it.

Readers POV

I took a nice shower and decided to read a book with some Jasmine tea by my bed. I decided to skip lunch and dinner since I didn’t want to take the chance seeing Levi. I will forgive him if he says sorry to my face. My self-esteem was lowered a lot from earlier but I was feeling a bit better and in a nice peaceful mood after the shower. A knock interrupted my reading. Looking down seeing I was in my pjs I told the person to come in.  Hanji walked in smiling.

“(Name) why didn’t you show up to dinner or lunch?” She sat down at the edge of my bed looking over my book.

“Meh didn’t want to be in the presence of ‘that’ asshole.” She snickered quietly and closed the book setting it aside on my dresser

“Well want to go get something to eat since you are entitled to three meals a day we could get you some food from the pantry.” My stomach grumbled a bit and she laughed. I poked my tummy and laughed with her. 

“Sure why not but if someone catches us its all your fault just give me a minute to get dressed into proper clothes.” As getting off my bed she started whining.

“No lets go noooooow.” I slid the boots over my socks and decided why the hell not its not like anyone is going to see me in my nighttime dress besides her and Hanji is like an annoying sister to me.

“Alright lets go.” We snuck to the dining hall and got something to eat and sat down at the tables. “So how are Swany and Bean?” She perked up and started talking about them after awhile she asked about me.

“Eh I am alright just heart troubles.” She frowned.

“What do you mean by that?”

“If you promise not to tell I love Levi. Yes he is a hard ass and a clean freak but he is also one of the sweetest guys I know and handsome and charming. He has a little bit of a soft side too. But after today I know he will never love a pudgy freak like me…” I sighed and sipped more of my tea. She had a heartbroken look on her face.

“You know he didn’t mean what he said.” She decided to sit next to me and hug me.

“Yeah its just very hurtful after all of the things I have gone through.” We cleaned up and she told me to sit back down.

“You can come out now.” I saw Levi step from behind one of the pillars as my mouth gaped open. 

“(Name) I am really sorry for what I have done and I love you, I just wanted to tell you that. If you were wondering yes I was there the whole time its just I know I am too harsh at times but I will be better for you and try not to yell at you again. Its just issues have been happening with Erwin and paperwork. Then also having trouble being able to express my emotions to you without being vulgar has been hard on me. Again I am sorry and I love you more then you could imagine for the way you are.” 

I held a hand to my mouth and started crying then hugged him. “I love you too Levi and I forgive you.” He hugged me back just as tight as I was hugging him then he kissed me on the lips. Hanji was squealing like a little girl in the background then we parted with Levi flipping her off.

“I can’t believe your plan worked shitty glasses. I though (Name) was going to see me or deny your request.” I punched Levi lightly on the shoulder.

“Be nice she got us together.” He rolled his eyes and smiled at me. Wow its has been a long time since that has happened. I smiled back and he picked me up. “ Heichou put me down I’m-.” (Heichou is another term for lance corporal.)

“I am strong if you haven’t noticed and I love you so don’t put yourself down or you will get a punishment and it will not be a cleaning one.” I blushed and looked at his pink tinted cheeks and I shut up. He carried me to his room.

“Hey this is your room.” He cocked his eyebrow at me and set me down on his bed then lying next to me.

“No it’s our room. Your orders for tomorrow are to move all of your stuff in here and then get to lunch because I expect you done by then.”

“Yes sir.” I made a mock salute and giggled because I know that wasn’t what he expected to hear.

“What was that?” He looked aggregated.   

“Yes Levi.” He kissed me and smiled.

“Good I love you (Name).”

“I love you too Levi.” Then we hear a loud shout in the hallway that echoed.

“MAKE LEVI BABIES!!!!!” I laughed while Levi was pissed. He got up and I tugged on his shirt.

“Don’t leave me.” I gave him puppy eyes and he crawled back in bed with me wrapping his arms around my plump waist.

“I will never leave you.”


End file.
